Love Share
by Park HyeRa
Summary: Sungmin bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya, pindah ke sebuah asrama yang terkenal menyeramkan. Ditempat inilah kisah cintanya dimulai. KyuMin couple fanfiction / GS / Rate T. RnR please, author baru perlu kritik dan sarannya! CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Park HyeRa  
Title : Love Share Remake  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member  
Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook and HaeHyuk  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romantic  
Disclaimer : FF is really mine. Ide cerita adalah pemilik pengarangnya. Saya mengubah beberapa dari jalan ceritanya saja. Sedangkan untuk castnya, saya cuma minjem nama.  
Warning : Genderswitch untuk beberapa cast, typos, ga sesuai EYD, OOC, abal-abal, gaje, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, DON'T COPAS, DON'T PLAGIATRISM, NO BASHING AND NO FLAME!  
**Summary : Sungmin bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya, pindah ke sebuah asrama yang terkenal menyeramkan. Ditempat inilah kisah cintanya dimulai.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ini tempatnya?" tanyaku ragu.

Namja disampingku mengambil secarik kertas di saku celananya. Lalu mencocokan dengan alamat yang tertera di dinding asrama tersebut. "Sepertinya memang ini tempatnya."

"Sepertinya asrama ini menyeramkan."

Ia mengangguk. "Wajar kan, harga sewanya saja terbilang sangat murah."

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain, eoh?"

"Ahniya. Hanya asrama ini yang letaknya paling dekat dengan sekolah."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengetuk pintu asrama yang sepertinya angker tersebut.

KRIEK

"Pintunya tidak terkunci. Apa kita masuk saja?" tanyaku pada namja yang sedari tadi bersamaku.

Dia pun mengangguk. "Kajja!" ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku memegangi tangannya dengan erat. Kami pun berjalan-jalan memutari asrama tersebut, berharap bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Minnie, sepertinya di sana ada orang. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ruangan yang terletak diujung lorong.

"Undwae. Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu hantu?"

"Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini, Minnie. Ayolah kita kesana!" jawabnya sambil menyeretku.

Selangkah demi selangkah kami lalui, akhirnya kami pun sampai didepan pintu tersebut. Suara-suara berisik yang terdengar membuatku semakin merinding. Namja yang sedari tadi bersamaku menelan ludahnya, bersiap untuk membuka pintu itu. Dan...

"OMOOO!" teriak kami bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dasar namja pervert!" ucapku dengan nada sinis.

"Lepaskan yeoja itu!" ucap namja disampingku tak kalah sinisnya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang yeoja cantik yang ketakutan dengan 2 namja lain memegangi tangannya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya seorang namja berambut blonde yang baru saja datang.

"Mereka sepertinya akan memperkosa yeoja itu," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah yeoja tersebut.

"Mwo? Kalian ini ada-ada saja!" ucapnya sambil memukul kepala namja-namja itu satu per satu.

"Appo!" teriak mereka sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tadi aku dan Hangeng hyung hanya ingin mendandaninya untuk penyambutan kalian," kata namja tampan bertubuh tegap itu.

"Selain itu dia ini 100% namja! Tapi, mungkin jika dia seorang yeoja aku akan memacarinya." ucap namja yang dipanggil Hangeng itu dengan tertawa kecil.

PLETAK!

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di kepala Hangeng.

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya jika kau bicara yang tidak-tidak padaku!" kata namja yang kami kira seorang yeoja itu dengan nada kesal.

"DIAM! Jangan bertengkar lagi! Kalian seharusnya memberi salam pada penghuni baru asrama kita," ujar namja berambul blonde tadi.

"Ne, baiklah. Kim Heechul imnida. Aku penghuni kamar 02," kata namja yang mirip yeoja itu ramah.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Aku penghuni kamar 04."

"Aku penghuni kamar 03. Tan Hangeng imnida."

"Sedangkan aku sendiri pemilik asrama ini, Kim Jong Woon imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung. Aku tinggal di kamar 01."

Aku pun tersenyum, "Ne. Senang bertemu kalian. Lee Sungmin imnida. Dan ini adalah teman masa kecilku, Lee Donghae."

Donghae pun hanya tersenyum kemudian membungkukan badannya. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ujarnya ramah.

"Kamar kalian di ruang bertuliskan nomer 06 dan 07. Oh ya, ada satu orang penghuni lagi disini, dia tinggal di kamar 05. Pulangnya selalu tengah malam. Nanti akan kukenalkan dengan kalian jika bertemu dengannya," ucap Yesung.

"Ne," kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Kajja, sekarang kita bantu mereka membereskan kamarnya!" ajak Yesung pada Siwon, Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Ne," jawab mereka serentak sambil pergi membawa barang bawaan aku dan Donghae yang kutinggalkan diluar asrama.

"Gomawo, semuanya!" kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

Setelah selesai merapikan kamar, kami semua makan bersama. Tak kusangka, ternyata penghuni asrama ini sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Karena lelah, aku pun tidur lebih dahulu sedangkan yang lainnya bermain game di kamar Yesung hyung.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku merasa seperti ada hembusan nafas menerpa wajahku. Aku pun mencoba membuka mataku, dan...

"OMO! KAU SIAPA? CEPAT PERGI DARI KAMARKU!" teriakku terkejut mendapati seorang namja tak ku kenal berada di kamarku.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku terbuka menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras. Donghae, Yesung, Siwon, Hangeng dan Heechul mendobrak pintu tersebut. Nafas mereka tak beraturan, sepertinya mereka datang kemari dengan tergesa-gesa karena mendengar suara teriakanku.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae mencemaskanku.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, "Gwenchana."

"Wae, Min?" tanya Siwon.

"Ada namja kurang ajar tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku," kataku sambil menatap tajam pada namja tak dikenal itu.

"KYU!" Heechul berteriak sambil memberikan tatapan sinis pada namja jangkung itu.

Tetapi, namja tersebut tak bergeming. "Wae, hyung? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Tadi saat aku menuju kamarku, aku melihat kamar ini terbuka. Ya, aku langsung saja masuk dan ternyata di dalam ada yeoja itu," katanya polos sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Dasar, tidak sopan! Kau ini seharusnya tidak masuk seenaknya ke kamar orang. Apalagi..."

"Aissh. Yesung hyung, berhentilah mengoceh! Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Selain itu, kalian tak usah cemas. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada yeoja ini. Dia bukan tipeku, dadanya rata!" potongnya sambil menyeringai kearahku.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Dasar namja pervert!"

BLAM!

Suara pintu ditutup dengan keras. Kulihat Heechul, Yesung dan Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak itu, semakin lama tingkah lakunya semakin tidak sopan!" ucap Yesung.

"Oppa, memang dia itu siapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia namja penghuni kamar 05 yang tadi aku sebutkan itu."

"Apa memang tingkah lakunya seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Yesung menggeleng, "Ahni. Aku yakin dia itu namja yang baik. Mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuat dia menjadi tidak sopan seperti itu."

"Selain itu, dia tidak banyak bicara dengan kami. Dia selalu pulang larut malam. Kami bertemu dengannya hanya saat sarapan saja," ujar Heechul menambahkan.

"Memang apa yang dilakukannya sampai pulang selarut itu?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Yang aku tahu, dia kerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri," jawab Hangeng.

DEG! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada rasa iba muncul dibenakku. Aissh, aku cepat-cepat menghapus perasaan itu. Ingat Lee Sungmiiin, dia sudah menghinamu kalau dadamu ini...

"Minnie?" ujar Donghae membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku melirik kearahnya,"Wae?"

"Tidurlah, ini sudah pukul satu malam. Besok kita harus ke sekolah," katanya ramah.

Aku pun mengangguk,"Ne."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi. Selamat malam. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya," Yesung mengingatkanku.

"Ne. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Matahari mulai menampakkan diri, seorang yeoja berdiri mematung sambil memperhatikan sebuah gedung yang terlihat tua dan agak menyeramkan.

"_Katanya di asrama itu banyak hantunya."_

"_Sering terlihat arwah yeoja bergentayangan karena bunuh diri disana."_

"Aissh, kenapa semua perkataan teman-temanku terus menempel dikepalaku? Ayolah wookie, tak ada hantu di dunia ini," yeoja itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun terlihat agak ketakutan, yeoja itu memberanikan diri memasuki gedung asrama tersebut. Lalu mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Nuguya?" seorang namja yang membuka pintu itu bertanya padanya.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Oh, ne. Kau penghuni baru asrama ini kan? Kim Jong Woon imnida. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Aku pemilik asrama ini. Kajja, silahkan masuk."

Yeoja itu mengikuti kemana perginya namja tersebut. Sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Disana beberapa orang namja serta seorang yeoja sedang berkumpul bersama. Suasana hening seketika. Mereka menatap pada yeoja yang baru datang itu.

"Dengarkan semuanya, kita kedatangan penghuni baru lagi. Namanya Kim Ryeowook," ucap namja bernama Yesung yang sedari tadi bersama Ryeowook.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Tapi, kalian bisa memanggilku Wookie. Senang bertemu kalian," kata yeoja itu lembut sambil menundukkan kepalanya."

Setelah yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri. Namja dan yeoja lainnya pun ikut memperkenalkan diri mereka satu per satu.

"Wookie, kau menempati kamar 08. Karena hanya itu kamar yang tersisa. Letaknya ada di ujung koridor ini. Ini kuncinya," kata Yesung sambil memberikan kunci padanya.

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku mau merapikan barang-barangku dulu."

"Ahniya. Biar kita membereskannya bersama-sama," ucap Sungmin ramah.

"Tapi Minnie, kita kan harus ke sekolah. Coba kau lihat, sekarang sudah jam berapa," ujar Donghae mengingatkanku.

"Kalau begitu biar aku sendiri saja yang membantumu. Kebetulan aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Bagaimana?" Yesung menawarkan dirinya.

Ryeowook sedikit ragu tapi ia pun akhirnya mengangguk, "Ne. Gamsamhamnida, oppa."

RYEOWOOK POV

Kami berdua berjalan menuju kamar baruku yang terletak diujung lorong. Kamarnya lumayan besar dan cukup bersih. Tetapi, tetap saja menyeramkan...

"Oppa," panggilku memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua.

Dia melirik ke arahku dan wajahnya itu err... tampan. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Di sini tidak ada hantu, benarkan?" tanyaku polos.

Yesung oppa menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Sepertinya aku salah bertanya hal itu. Mungkin di matanya sekarang, aku ini bodoh karena melontarkan pertanyaan seperti anak umur 5 tahun. Wookieee, ingatlah tak ada HANTU di dunia ini!

"Ada," ucap Yesung oppa menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

GLEK! Aku sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Tubuhku pun merinding seketika. Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Yesung oppa menjawab ada hantu di rumah ini? Atau mungkin dia hanya bercanda. Aku melirik kearahnya, wajahnya datar. Sepertinya yang dia katakan tadi bukan lelucon.

"Oppa, jangan bercanda! Di dunia ini mana ada hantu," kataku.

Dia pun menhentikan pekerjaannya membawa kardus-kardus itu ke kamarku, kemudian menatapku lekat. "Kau tidak percaya?" ujarnya. "Disini banyak terdengar suara aneh. Selain itu, di luar jendela kamarmu sering terlihat arwah yeoja bergentayangan," tambahnya lagi.

Aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri saat itu juga. Tubuhku gemetaran. Ingin rasanya aku menangis dan berlari keluar dari rumah ini sekarang. Tetapi seperti halnya patung, aku tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Jujur saja, hal yang paling aku takuti di dunia ini itu adalah HANTU!

"Aaa... akuu... ttaakuut..." ucapku gemetaran.

Yesung oppa diam beberapa saat sambil melihat ke arahku, kemudian ia tertawa. "Aku cuma bercanda! Tidak ada hantu disini. Tapi, kalau memang takut kau bisa tidur dikamarku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Aissh, dasar namja pervert! Pergi sana! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" teriakku.

BLAM! Aku menutup pintu dengan keras tepat di depan wajahnya. "Aissh, sial! Aku dikerjai!" batinku. Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Biarlah orang mengataiku cengeng karena menangisi masalah sepele.

"Wookie-sshi, buka pintunya!" dia berteriak sambil memukul pintu. Tetapi, aku terlanjur kesal padanya. Aku pun membiarkan pintu itu tetap terkunci. "Mianhae, Wookie-sshi. Mungkin leluconku keterlaluan. Tapi jangan seperti ini," ucapnya lagi. Hatiku bergetar, ingin rasanya membuka pintu tersebut. Hanya saja, seluruh pikiran dan tubuhku tak mengizinkan. Yesung oppa melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Satu lagi, aku tidak berbohong soal hantu. Jika kau sendirian di kamar itu, mungkin mereka yang akan menemanimu."

GLEK! Aku menelan ludahku. Dalam seketika, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Kata-kata Yesung oppa, terus berputar di otakku. Dan itu berhasil membuatku merinding hebat untuk ke dua kalinya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Aku menghela nafas lega. Mana ada hantu berkeliaran siang bolong begini. Tiba-tiba saja...

BRAK! PRANG!

.

.

.

TBC

Aku adalah author baru dan ini FF pertama aku.  
Baguskah atau ada yang masih kurang?  
Atau mending di hapus aja?  
Review please :)  
DON'T BE SILENT READERS


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Park HyeRa

Title : Love Share Remake

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member

Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook and HaeHyuk

Rated : T

Genre : Romantic and horror maybe :/

Disclaimer : FF is really mine. Ide cerita milik Shiba Nana dengan komiknya yang berjudul sama. Saya mengubah beberapa dari jalan ceritanya saja. Sedangkan untuk castnya, saya cuma minjem nama.

Warning : Genderswitch untuk beberapa cast, typos, ga sesuai EYD, OOC, abal-abal, gaje, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, DON'T COPAS, DON'T PLAGIATRISM, NO BASHING AND NO FLAME!**

Summary : Sungmin bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya, pindah ke sebuah asrama yang terkenal menyeramkan. Ditempat inilah kisah cintanya dimulai.

_Cuplikan Chap kemarin..._

GLEK! Aku menelan ludahku. Dalam seketika, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Kata-kata Yesung oppa, terus berputar di otakku. Dan itu berhasil membuatku merinding hebat untuk ke dua kalinya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Aku menghela nafas lega. Mana ada hantu berkeliaran siang bolong begini. Tiba-tiba saja...

BRAK! PRANG!

**CHAPTER 2**

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara benda jatuh dari sudut kamarku. Aku melihat ke arah jendela, seorang yeoja berambut panjang menutupi wajahnya dan berpakaian serba putih berdiri disana.

"Kyaaa!" Spontan aku berteriak karena penampakan yang menakutkan itu. Aku pun membuka pintu dan berlari menuju kamar bertuliskan nomer 01. "Oppaaa! Ada hantu!"

Ku lihat Yesung oppa terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya sambil berteriak ketakutan dan... aigoo~

"Mianhae, oppa. Aku tidak sengaja," ucapku salah tingkah. Aku pun melepaskan tanganku yang melingkar di punggungnya. Err... aku tidak sengaja memeluknya.

Yesung oppa hanya terseyum, "Kenapa harus minta maaf? Padahal aku senang kok dipeluk! Ayo, lakukan lagi!"

"Ya! Oppa, aku membencimu!" teriakku. Aku pun berjalan hendak kembali ke kamarku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung oppa menahanku.

"Tentu saja kembali ke kamarku, pabbo!"

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau ada hantu lagi?"

GLEK! Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Aku membalikan badanku, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku benar-benar takut dengan hantu."

"Tidurlah bersamaku disini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Ya! Dasar namja pervert!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, mungkin nanti malam para hantu itu yang akan menemanimu."

"Aissh, OPPA!"

.

.

.

_SUNGMIN POV_

"Aku pulang!" ujarku.

"Kau pulang tepat waktu. Makanannya baru saja siap. Euum, dimana Donghae?" tanya Yesung oppa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang makan.

"Oh, dia kan ketua OSIS. Sebentar lagi perpisahan. Jadi, banyak tugas yang harus dilakukannya. Oh iya oppa, aku tidak melihat Wookie? Apa dia tidak akan ikut makan malam?" tanyaku.

"Wookie sedang tidur di kamarku, sebaiknya kau jangan diganggu dulu. Kelihatannya dia sangat lelah."

"Mwo? Di kamar oppa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Yesung-ah, sebaiknya jangan kau apa-apakan dia," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Heechul oppa dari arah pintu.

"Ahniya. Memang kau pikir aku ini namja seperti apa?"

"Namja berotak mesum," jawab Heechul oppa datar.

"Mwo! Kau mau aku keluarkan dari asrama ini?"

"Aissh, aku kan cuma bercanda. Mianhae."

"Lalu, kenapa Wookie bisa tidur di kamarmu Yesung-sshi?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Yesung oppa menghela nafasnya, "dia bilang kalau dikamarnya terdengar suara benda jatuh. Lalu muncul penampakan yeoja berdiri di jendela tersebut."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi sedikit mencekam, "Jadi benar kalau disini ada hantu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku rasa DIA kembali," terdengar suara Hangeng oppa yang baru saja datang sambil menekankan kata **dia** dalam perkataannya.

"DIA itu siapa?" tanyaku berharap mendapat penjelasan.

Heechul oppa menggeleng, kemudian memukul Hangeng oppa dengan sebuah buku yang terletak di atas meja, "Hangeng-ah, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aissh, baiklah. Mian," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Heechul.

Entah kenapa, walaupun sepertinya itu hanya lelucon belaka. Tetapi tubuhku merinding, berjuta pertanyaan muncul di otakku. Benarkah disini ada hantu? DIA yang dimaksud Hangeng oppa itu siapa?

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam, tetapi mataku masih belum bisa terpejam. Suara-suara ribut dari luar terutama perdebatan antara Yesung oppa dan Wookie, sekarang sudah tak terdengar lagi. Mungkin mereka semua sudah tidur. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka, sepertinya namja itu sudah datang. Aku pun keluar untuk memastikan.

"Donghae, kau sudah pulang? Darimana saja? Eh..." Aku terkejut karena namja yang berada disana bukan Donghae.

"Hey noona berdada rata, kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai.

"Hei bocah! Beraninya berkata seperti itu padaku!" ucapku kesal dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Mengingat hari ini sudah malam dan aku tidak mau mengganggu penghuni asrama lainnya.

"Tapi itu kan kenyataan."

"Aissh, sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak mau ribut denganmu," kataku masih dengan nada kesal lalu berjalan ke sebuah ruangan tempat biasa seluruh penghuni asrama berkumpul.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikutiku, "kau sedang menunggu pacarmu itu ya?"

"Aku memang sedang menunggunya. Tapi dia itu teman masa kecilku, Kyu. Bukan pacarku..."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

DEG! Aku terdiam, tak tahu akan menjawab apa. "Sudah jam segini, Kyu. Sebaiknya anak kecil sepertimu tidur," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aissh, anak kecil? Aku hanya berbeda setahun darimu!" ujarnya tak mau terima sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejekku.

Aku pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang memang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Minnie? Kyuhyun?" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara memanggil kami berdua, aku dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Donghae, kau sudah pulang? Kau lapar? Aku membuatkanmu makanan," aku menghampirinya sambil menawarkan sekotak makanan.

"Ahni. Aku sudah makan tadi, mianhae. Aku lelah. Selamat malam," ucapnya dingin sambil pergi berlalu.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak. Aku heran melihat perilakunya kali ini. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap begitu. Aku pun beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuang kotak makanan tersebut. Tapi tangan Kyuhyun mencegahku.

"Mau noona kemanakan makanan itu?"

"Tentu saja aku buang. Tak ada yang mau makan masakanku ini, eoh."

"Sini, biar aku saja yang memakannya. Sayang kalau dibuang. Kau kan sudah capek-capek membuatnya," ucapnya sambil merebut kotak makanan dari tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan masakanku dengan lahap. Ternyata sikapnya tak seburuk yang kupikirkan. "Bagaimana rasanya eoh?"

"Ini sangat enak. Harusnya noona membuatkan makanan seperti ini khusus untukku!"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu aku akan memasak makanan khusus untukmu setiap hari."

"Aku pegang janjimu!"

"Ne. Aku pasti akan selalu menepatinya."

.

.

.

_AUTHOR POV_

"Ini dimana?" gumam Wookie sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Tentu saja dikamarku," ujar namja berambut blonde tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Di kamar oppa? Eh, tapi... kita tidak melakukan..." Wookie terdiam begitu saja tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya namja bernama Yesung itu penasaran.

"Err.. itu, kau mengerti kan?" ujar Wookie sambil menunduk, wajahnya memerah.

Yesung tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Itu apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Sepertinya Yesung pura-pura tidak tahu untuk menggoda Wookie.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat wajahnya semakin memerah, "Aissh! Sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi."

Yesung tertawa lepas, "Aku mengerti, kau pasti akan bertanya itu kan..."

"Sudah ku bilang tak usah di bahas lagi! Aku akan mandi kemudian menyiapkan makanan. Oppa tunggu saja di ruang makan bersama yang lainnya."

"Ne, baiklah."

.

.

.

"Wookie-sshi, benar yang kau lihat kemarin itu hantu?" tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba di tengah sarapan.

"Err.. itu... err.. mollayo," jawab Wookie terbata-bata.

"Hangeng-ah! Sebaiknya jangan kau tanya masalah itu lagi padanya. Kau membuat dia ketakutan," ujar Yesung membela Wookie.

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Heechul kemarin, bagaimana kalau kita periksa kebenarannya nanti malam?" ajak Siwon.

"Mungkin itu ide bagus oppa," ucap Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Aku setuju," kata Kyuhyun diikuti penghuni asrama lainnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Oh iya, Wookie sebaiknya kau pindah kamar dulu."

"Ne. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan kamar berdua dengan Sungmin. Min, kau tidak keberatan eoh?" tanya Heechul.

"Aissh, mianhae. Bukannya aku tidak mau memberikan sebagian kamarku padanya, tetapi mulai malam ini adikku akan tinggal di asrama ini juga."

"Ne. Kemarin Sungmin sudah mengatakannya padaku," ujar Yesung.

"Kalau begitu terpaksa kalian tidur satu kamar lagi," kata Heechul dengan senyum penuh arti.

"MWO! Andwae~" tolak Wookie.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku pastikan hantu itu..."

"Aissh, ne... Aku akan pindah ke kamar Yesung oppa."

* * *

_SUNGMIN POV_

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, aku pun berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut dan membukanya.

"Hyukie... Kau sudah datang! Bogoshippo!" ucapku sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Nado, Sungmin eonnie."

"Kajja, ikut aku!" ajakku padanya menuju sebuah ruangan dimana seluruh penghuni asrama biasa berkumpul. "Oppa, dia adalah adikku. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal disini juga."

"Anyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Tapi kalian panggil saja aku Eunhyuk."

"Ne. Kim Jong Woon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Aku pemilik asrama ini. Namja yang sedang bermain game itu Heechul dan Hangeng. Sedangkan yeoja yang sedang memasak di dapur sebelah sana adalah Wookie," terang Yesung.

"Apa di asrama ini hanya berlima? Aku tidak melihat Donghae oppa, dia kemana? Bukankah oppa satu asrama dengan eonnie juga eoh?"

"Donghae masih di sekolah sepertinya. Penghuni lain mungkin sebentar lagi juga pulang," jawabku.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku mau membereskan barangku dulu."

"Biar ku bantu. Hangeng, Heechul kajja kita bantu Eunhyuk!" ujar Yesung oppa.

"Aissh dasar, mengganggu saja. Ne, setelah menyelesaikan game ini kami kesana," ujar Heechul sedikit kesal.

"Ne. Ppali!"

.

.

.

_AUTHOR POV_

"Aku pulang!" ucap Siwon.

"Siwon-sshi, lama sekali! Kami sudah menunggumu," kata Heechul.

"Mianhae, tadi ada mata kuliah tambahan. Eh, yeoja itu siapa?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk pada Eunhyuk.

"Dia ini adikku. Namanya Eunhyuk."

"Ne. Salam kenal, oppa!"

"Salam kenal juga. Oke kalau begitu, kajja kita periksa kamarnya sekarang."

Semua penghuni asrama minus Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk sambil mengumpulkan keberanian mereka memasuki kamar yang sebelumnya terlihat penampakan tersebut.

"Memang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Kau ikuti saja kami dulu," ujar Heechul.

KRIEK

Suara pintu kamar dibuka. Entah mengapa suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat dingin juga membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Mata mereka melirik kesana kemari, memperhatikan sekeliling kamar tersebut.

"Wookie, dimana kau mendengar suara itu?" tanya Hangeng, matanya masih menewarang ke seluruh isi kamar.

Wookie menunjuk ke arah pojok kamar tersebut yang banyak terdapat barang-barang berserakan, "kalau tidak salah aku mendengarnya dari arah sana."

Siwon mendekati tempat yang ditunjukkan Wookie tersebut. Disana terdapat buku-buku milik Wookie dan...

"Lukisan?" Siwon terheran-heran melihat benda yang ia pegang tersebut. "Wookie apa ini lukisan milikmu?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan itu pada Ryeowook.

Wookie menggeleng, "Ahniya. Aku tidak bisa melukis. Dan seingatku aku tidak pernah melihat lukisan ini sebelumnya."

"Coba ku lihat," ujar Heechul.

Seorang yeoja berwajah cantik dengan senyuman yang sangat manis terlukis disana. Heechul sepertinya amat terpesona dengan lukisan tersebut.

"DIA memang sangat cantik..." gumam Heechul.

Semua penghuni asrama lainnya mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Heechul tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba saja...

"AIGOO!" teriak Heechul terkejut sambil melemparkan lukisan itu begitu saja.

"Wae oppa?" tanya Sungmin.

Heechul menggeleng, kelihatannya ia sangat ketakutan. Sungmin dan yang lainnya mendekati lukisan yang dilemparkan Heechul tadi. Sungmin membalikan lukisan tersebut yang memang dalam posisi terbalik itu.

"OMOO!"

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae updatenya lamaaa... Maklum udah kelas 3, terus bentar lagi UAS :(

Gimana ceritanya? Makin gajekah? Mian kalo ternyata ceritanya ga rame, ga serem dan bikin readers kecewa...

Jujur aja, asalnya ini FF genrenya cuma romance doang ga ada horrornya. Tapi berhubungan keliatannya banyak yang pengen horror, ya udah jadi gini deh jalan ceritanya...

Oh iya, FF ini emang diangkat dari komik.. Tapi mulai chap 2 ini ceritanya udah mulai berubah. Untuk YeWook kemungkinan agak mirip tapi kalo KyuMin sama Eunhae kayaknya bakalan jauh.

Terus aku juga minta maaf kalo kemarin banyak TYPO. Di FF ini Sungmin oppa jadi yeoja. Buat yang minta diperpanjang, mianhae juga aku belum bisa. Tapi mulai chap depan aku usahain :)

Terakhir, makasih buat readers yang udah bersedia review! Semoga chap ini yang review makin banyak :)

Review-nya please...


End file.
